vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gemini Roberts
Gemini Roberts is the son of a unknown Primordial and unknown parent, born in New York but moving with their foster parents to Mystic Falls where life basically changed, since his football coach was found with a bite mark on his neck and his ex-girlfriend was found mangled by a lake along with her current boyfriend. He was bitten by a unknown werewolf and than at a early time exhibited great strength and speed able to catch a car moving at it's fullest. He killed 20 vampires who were living for over 500+ years and since he is a Ultimate werewolf his power is good as the The Ancients and the Primordials both werewolves and Vampires. Appearance He resembles his brother Horus Roberts but has his hair cut low and is a tad-bit shorter with a athletic but skinny build. He has grey eyes and smiles like he knows it all. He is not cocky but has a lust for power and shows that he is a winner clearly defeating, Klaus and Silas with a Blindfold on and one hand tied behind his back. Powers and Abilites *'Super Strength' -He becomes a far much stronger than the Primordials , originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; His true Equals in strength are Lucius Menes, Starrk. *'Super Speed' - He is blur when running and his speed is matched by Lucius and Starrk. *'Heightened Senses' - He have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - He possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves when full moon appears. *'Healing' -He can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice'- He can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': He can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - He are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When he werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal werewolves but not to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. Category:Werewolves